All For Sam
by iloveJesusJohnnyandDanny
Summary: [OneShot] Sam is mad at Danny for being careless about them, but she doesn't know that Danny has his reasons. He may need her more than they both think, and when a time like that finally comesup, secrets...are revealed.


-

This is the longest one shot I've ever written. Ok, I _will _update my other stories I promise. Motivation my friends. I suddenly got a whole bunch of reviews and I'm so happy. I have some great ideas.

I know I've been writing a ton of one shot song fics lately. I've been listening to more music since I started makings MV's. School started and I have lots of time to daydream in class. Come up with some ideas. That's my gig. I think so very good when Mr. Dillon is lecturing. So, expect more updates and bring on the mobs. More power to ya!

Thanks Ya'll.

Ok this story is for my friend Sam. If you read this Sam, that means you're awesome! Thanks for bein' my friend. God Bless you.

Um… The first set of lyrics are from the song, _"Can't take it." _© The All American Rejects.

The other lyrics are from various artists. Such as Avril Lavigne, Evanescence, Aly and AJ, Nickelback, Michelle Branch, Madonna, and again, The all American Rejects. All © to their rightful owners.

These bits and pieces of Songs explain Danny's and Sam's mind as they go threw this. Even if Jazz is talking. It may be just Sam it may be just Danny, or it may be both. You'll have to determine that, because it should come clearly.

Anyways, I'll get back to writin'.

--------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------- --------------

"Why does he do that? He treats us like we're just _sidekicks_. You ever wondered why the sidekick is the _side_kick? Because the super hero thinks he's not good enough to be like him!" the angry Goth paced in front of her African American friend.

He simply watched her pace, no words escaped his lips. If anyone interrupted Sam anger, she would have her own punching bag to take it out on.

"He thinks he can just go around willy nilly without us and always win! Has he ever thought of a battle we didn't help him with? If we weren't there he'd be dead by now!"

_You speak to me  
I know this will be temporary  
you ask to leave  
But I can tell you that I've had enough_

Danny Fenton was a typical teenage boy, with two friends. Sam and Tucker. Danny was a shy, cautious boy in high school. His grades weren't the best in the world and his attitude was the same as any other bully victims, but Danny, had a secret. Danny Phantom, Amity park super hero, was Danny Fenton.

Yes, he took is responsibilities seriously. Sometimes too seriously, if you asked his sister. He risked his life everyday and focused wholly on that purpose, and sometimes forgot the little things in life. Little things that should be bigger than you make them seem. Friends.

He had the best of intentions when he left them to go ghost fighting. He didn't want them to get hurt and in reality, he didn't want them to get involved. Enemies went for people close to the hero, and he wasn't about to let that happen.

He never gave an explanation when he returned to an angry Sam and expectant Tucker. They were definitely mad, but he couldn't tell them. Even if they already knew, he wouldn't let them get hurt.

_I can't take it  
This welcome is gone and I've waited long enough  
to make it  
and if you're so strong you might as well just do it alone_

"When he gets back, I say we give him a piece of our mind." Sam punched her palm in anger.

"Uh Sam?" Tucker tried to get her attention.

"He needs a little guilt, Tuck. We're his friends. He needs to treat us like friends."

"Sam?" Sam froze. The voice had come from behind her. She turned around to meet, none other, but Danny Fenton.

His eyes didn't leave hers, and her angry flare didn't dissipate.

"Yes Danny?" Sam crossed her arms, and looked at him in the eyes.

He was silent, trying to gather his thoughts. Sam was mad, most likely at him. He knew why she would be. He hadn't been the best of friends lately, but he had good reason.

Sam waited for a reply, slightly tapping her foot as she did so. She didn't notice the fact that Danny was holding his chest and breathing hard. The only thing she noticed was the fear in his eyes. The fear, of her._  
_

_And I'll watch you go  
Step up to me  
_

_I know that you've got something buried  
I'll set you free_

"Sam…I'm-" Danny bit his lip, "I'm sorry, but I can explain."

"I think we know what's going on Danny," Sam narrowed her eyes, "You want to be stronger. You don't want us to help, so you think its okay to just blow us off."

"No…," Danny tried to reason, "I mean, yes I want to be stronger, but-"

"Well, then I guess that enough for us. If you don't want us to help, then we won't," Sam turned around, "Tucker?"

The boy froze, but, reluctantly followed Sam. In a sense she was right. Danny wasn't being the best friend, always leaving them in the dust. Even if he was leaving to fight off ghosts for the town, it wasn't fair to them.

He looked back at Danny. He looked so sad…and the two retreating figures, didn't realize that, they were doing the same thing.

_You set conditions but I've had enough  
I can't take it  
_

_This welcome is gone  
and I've waited long enough_

Danny watched them until they disappeared over the horizon. They had finally left him, he knew they would. He just didn't want them to get hurt, not like he had to endure every day.

_To make it  
and if you're so strong you might as well just do it alone_

He grasped his chest tighter as pain surged through his body. Sam and Tucker were always there during a battle; always there to warn him, always there to help him if he needed it. Sometimes, he thought…or in better words, knew that he needed them. That was part of the reason he didn't tell them about his new foe. He wouldn't worry a soul about him.

He fell to his knees as he gently took his arm away from his chest. Blood covered his shirt and had gotten all over his arm as well.

He looked up at the sky wearily as rain started to dribble from the darkened clouds. It was one of those days. One of the days where nothing seems to go right from beginning to end. The one he loved, hated him, and his opponent, had beaten him. Those are two things someone never wanted, and to make things worse, he was too weak to stand right now.

His body trembled as blood mixed with rain. He needed someone, but no one was there …for him.

_And I'll watch you go  
come back home won't you come back home_

Sam twirled a piece of stray hair around her finger as she stared at the rain running down the window. Yeah, she was mad at him, but he looked so sad when they left. He'd barely gotten to say a word and she accused him so quickly.

He did protect the town everyday, and he did care about them. She knew that...and so did Tucker. But he had been so careless to them lately. It just wasn't fair to them.

She sighed and sat on her bed. Should she call him? She felt so guilty about what she did. He said sorry, but she didn't listen. Would he call her? He looked sorry when they left. His face was still etched in her mind. That sad, forlorn face of the one she loved. He was so pale and…wait!

Sam gasped and stood up. She had to call him. She had to say she was sorry.

She reached for the phone, but then stopped. What if he really wasn't sorry? What if she got into an entire other fight with him and they lost their friendship. What if he had thought about what she said and decided he didn't need her?

"No," Sam shook her head, "Danny wouldn't do that. He's too nice to do that."

She was aroused from her thoughts when the phone rang, causing her to jump a little.

"_Could it be him? Is he calling to apologize? Or is he calling to tell me to forget him?"_

Sam picked up the receiver, "Hello?"

"Sam? This is Mrs. Fenton." Danny's mom sounded worried, "Is Danny there with you?"

_you step in line you've got a lot to prove  
it comes and goes Ya it comes and goes  
a step in time Ya its a lot to move_

Sam's world froze at that. Danny was gone? Was he still fighting ghosts? No, he was probably just…just finishing up with his ghost patrol. He didn't tell them anything anymore. Yeah, he would be home soon. Why wouldn't he?

_I know this will be temporary  
I know this will be Temporary_

"No…Mrs. Phantom I mean Fenton," Sam stuttered, "F-Fenton. Why?"

Maddie brushed it off, "We haven't seen him since morning. He's normally at home by now on Saturdays. He isn't at tucker's house and he isn't at your's so…where could he be?"

"I'm not sure, but I'm sure he'll turn up soon," Sam spat out. She hung up the phone before Maddie could say goodbye and jumped off her bed. She grabbed her robe and ran out of the room.

Something was nagging at her heart. That little something that tells you when someone you care about needs you. Danny…he may have needed her, but she was too careless to ask. He may have been blowing her off, but she knew he had a reason. She hadn't listened to him, oh how she hated herself for it now.

_I know this will be but I've had enough  
I can't take it_

She threw open the front door and ran out into the pouring rain. She didn't care how wet she got, because she knew Danny was just as wet.

"Danny!" she yelled into the darkness of night and rubbed her eyes. Her mascara ran down her face and rain stung her violet eyes.

Her robe trailed behind her as she ran down the sidewalk. She has last seen Danny on the hidden sidewalk behind the park. Not many people went there, and that's why she and Tucker were talking so freely there._  
_

_This welcome is gone and I've waited long enough  
to make it_

She ran under the trees, trying to stay at least a little dry, but ended up getting her socks wet from puddles from the dripping leaves. She was almost to the spot, just a little farther.

She ran under the tallest, and last, pine tree, but accidentally tripped on a root. She gave a small scream as she fell into a puddle.

She shook her hair just as a strike of lightning lit up the park, but what Sam's noticed most was the crumpled up figure on the sidewalk.

_And if you're so strong you might as well just do it alone  
and I'll watch you go  
I can't take it  
this welcome is gone and I've waited long enough  
to make it  
_

He was right where she left him. That sad picture flashed threw her mind as she jumped up and ran to him.

"Danny!" she fell to her knees next to him. He was on his side with his face against the concrete. She gently pushed him unto his back to reveal his blood covered chest. He was shaking like mad and his eyes were closed.

"Danny?" she shook his a little, "Danny are you all right."

"Sam," Danny mumbled her name before he tried to cover up the gash on his chest again.

Sam pushed his hand away, "You can't hide it any more Danny." She looked at him with pleading eyes.

"Why didn't you tell me?" she grabbed his hand to help him up.

"I-I couldn't, l-let you and Tuck w-worry," Danny shivered.

"But we could have helped you. You never hid this from us before, why now?" Sam tried to pull him up.

Danny yelled out in pain as Sam tried to help him up. Pain pierced his body as weight was put on his torso. Sam immediately let go. She brought a finger to her lips in thought.

_And if you're so strong you might as well just do it alone  
and I'll watch you go_

Danny shivered, "S-Sam?"

"Yeah," Sam kneeled down again.

"I'm s-sorry," he opened his shining blue eyes and looked at her, "I just d-didn't want you and Tucker to get hurt."

"It's alright Danny," Sam smiled slightly.

Danny's breathing grew shallower and rough, "I love you Sam."

_I'm wishing my life away_

_With these things I'll never say_

Sam gasped. Did he just say what she thought he said? Did he really admit it? That whole time, he wasn't as clueless as she thought.

"I love you too Danny," Sam's eyes glittered with tears. Her dreams had come true, in one rainy night. The day that had started to badly, ended so very good.

She bit her lip to refrain from whimpering as tears rolled down her face.

Danny's eyes glimmered as he pulled her down and kissed her hard on the lips. He loved her, more than anyone in the world. He wanted _her_ to know that.

_All I wanted to say was I love you_

_And I'm not afraid_

She was surprised at first. Everything was happening so fast. She accidentally hit his chest with the back of her palm causing him to whimper. She closed her eyes and kissed him back as an apology.

_I'm in love with you_

_Cause I'm in love you _

_I'm in love with you_

She let go. She still had her eyes closed, still feeling the slight tingle on her lips. She smiled, but her eyes snapped open as she heard something fall hard on the concrete. His head.

Danny's breathing has grown into a ragged gasp and his hand had automatically gone back to his chest. Blood covered both his hands, and hers.

He groaned, refraining from yelling out, because she was there.

"Danny?" she lifted up his head, "Danny...just…just wait. I'll get you home."

He didn't answer her, which made her worry more. She slipped her arm under his legs, and slid the other under his back. She pulled him up into her arms, finding him to be surprisingly light.

His head rested on her neck as she began to carry him home.

_The walls start breathing  
My mind's unweaving  
Maybe it's best you leave me alone.  
A weight is lifted  
on this evening  
I give the final blow_

Sam's thought bounced off the walls of her brain, cluttering into an untidy heap.

"_He loves me. He really loves me."_

"_Is he going to be okay? He can't die! Oh, this is all my fault."_

"_Hold on Danny, just hold on."_

"_All he was doing was trying to protect me. It's like a CIA agent can't love because the one they love is in danger. He was just keeping me safe."_

"_I love him. I love him so much."_

She ran threw the puddles, trying her best not to stumble. Danny had fallen unconscious and blood stained her nightgown. Her tears mixed with the rain and her hopes were constantly being washed away. He was leaving her, she could tell, but her legs couldn't run any faster.

_When darkness turns to light,  
it ends tonight  
it ends tonight._

His house wasn't too far away. She could see the neon sign that spelled Fenton Works just off in the distance. If Danny could just hang on a little longer; she could get there, she knew she could.

"I love you Sam," those words just wouldn't leave her brain. They made her happy even in a serious time like this. But they mad her sad as well. He finally told her how he felt, and if he was going to die…all of that, would be wasted. They'd never be able to go to the Nasty burger for a real date. They'd never be able to be known as the cutest couple in school. None of that would ever be known.

_A falling star  
Least I fall alone.  
I can't explain what you can't explain.  
You're finding things that you didn't know  
I look at you with such disdain_

Finally, she reached the house and kicked on the door. Hopefully they would here her, because right now, it was a bit hard to know.

"Please answer fast; please answer fast, "Sam muttered.

The door swung open my Jazz, Danny's redheaded sister. She gasped at the sight that met her eyes.

"Danny!" Sam, what happened?" Jazz bit her lip.

"I'll tell you…when we get in," Sam answered through breaths.

Jazz moved out of the way and Sam stumbled in. Water ran off her and Danny's body and she laid Danny on the sofa.

Maddie was speechless as she looked at her son. A mother never wanted to see her son bloody and unconscious. It was a mother's worst fear, no matter how many times he really ended up like that when she was unaware.

"Sam, what happened?" Jazz repeated as she put a towel on Sam's now shaking body.

Sam sighed, "We got in a fight, at the park. I left him because I was mad, but I didn't bother to ask him if he was hurt. Turns out, he had that," she pointed at the gouge on his chest," when Mrs. Fenton called I remember he was holding his chest when I yelled at him. He wasn't strong enough to get home, and I left him."

She turned her head as tears again formed in her eyes.

_were you right, was I wrong  
were you weak, was I strong, yeah  
both of us broken  
caught in the moment  
we lived and we loved  
and we hurt and we joked, yeah  
but the planets all aligned  
when you looked into my eyes  
and just like that  
the chemicals react  
the chemicals react_

Jazz gave Sam a light reassuring hug, "You should get changed. Danny will be okay."

Jack brought Maddie the first aid kit and she pulled Danny wet shirt off. She threw it to Jack and took a towel to wipe off the blood and water.

She started to shiver again, but she brushed it off as she started to bandages his torso up.

Sam watched without saying a word. What would Danny say when he woke up? Would he wake up? Would they're friend ship be the same?

"Sam?" Jazz put a hand on her shoulder, "Maybe you'd like to change?" she held up a long dark purple nightgown.

Sam nodded and took it from her. He stood up and went into the bathroom.

_If everyone cared and nobody cried  
if everyone loved and nobody lied  
if everyone shared and swallowed their pride  
then we'd see the day when nobody died_

"His breathing is ragged…It's affecting him a lot," Maddie said, indicating the wound, "He shouldn't have been out in the rain with out that being covered. It's going to be mighty infected. I wonder how he got it in the first place."

"You're sure he'll be okay?" Jazz twisted her hands together nervously. She cared about Danny, and always tried to help him. She wished she could _always_ be there, but she knew she couldn't. She wasn't going to invade his privacy. He wouldn't appreciate that, even if she was helping him. He needed his own time and he needed to be alone a lot. Especially recently, he'd had a few problems. He told her about hid new foe, but she had to promise not to tell a soul about that conversation.

Sam walked out of the bathroom. Her clothes were dry, as was her hair. But her expression wasn't. She looked as sad as a willow tree. Her love was shattering before her eyes, and that devastated her.

_I miss you_

_Miss Ya so bad_

_I don't forget you_

_Oh it's so sad_

_I hope you can hear me_

_I remember it clearly_

_The day, you slipped away_

She stood there, in silence, watching his chest rise and fall. The Fenton's noticed her standing and looking so sad, and gently moved away so she could go to him.

She realized what they wanted and burst into tears. She grabbed his hand and fell to her knees at his side.

"Please be alright Danny," she whispered, "Please? You have to. I just now know how you feel. You can't die now, please no."

She buried her head in his chest and simply cried.

_If you want to_

_I can save you_

_I can take you away from here_

_So lonely inside_

_So busy out there_

_And all you wanted was somebody who cared_

"Her beacon was dim,

Her light had faded,

And when all things mattered

Others care was jaded

But only one boy mattered

In her poor little life

And when he needed her

It meant no strife

Two lovers bound

By loves holy string

Never to be broken

No matter what life may bring,"

Jazz looked up from the book she was reading and at her brother. Sam had fallen asleep with her head on his chest. She always knew they'd end up together. She'd known about the love they hid from each other. They couldn't keep it in forever and tonight, was the night it broke free.

She couldn't help but smile. Danny would be so happy, that is, if he lived.

He was so careless around ghosts. But she had to admit, the ghost he described to her that night, sounded like he could beat little Danny to a pulp, and it looked like he tried as well.

_I think I'll find another way  
There's so much more to know  
I guess I'll die another day  
It's not my time to go_

He said he was at least ten times bigger than him. He was more experienced and apparently knows Vlad quite well. It's almost like his main target was her little brother; he was always looking for just him.

Danny was getting better. He practiced all the time and she noticed a huge growth in muscle on her brother. Yeah, it sounds weird for a sister to admit that, but still, she was proud of him. He was going somewhere with his life.

_(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
before I come undone  
(Save me)  
save me from the nothing I've become_

Sam's eyes fluttered open as she felt the slight touch of someone's hand on the back of her neck. She realized she had fallen asleep on Danny. She lifted her head and Danny's arm gently slid off her neck.

His blue eyes were just barely open, and they scanned her face.

"I'm sorry Sam," He looked down and frowned, "I shouldn't…have acted the way I did."

"It's alright Danny. It makes since now that I thought about it. You were just trying to protect me," Sam smiled at it, causing him to smile as well.

"I love you." Danny's eyes glimmered once again as he kissed her.

_All I wanted to say_

_Was I love you and I'm not afraid_

"Her beacon shone bright

Her light lit the night

And when all things mattered

She had her shining night

They mattered to each other

Two young lives, weather torn or battered

When they needed each other

No one else mattered

Two lovers bound

By loves holy string

Never to be broken

No matter what life may bring,"

Jazz smiled as she realized, her brother had found love, a wonderful thing. He was responsible, she knew, and she trusted Sam. Danny would be happy, and isn't _that_ what every sister wants?

Three Beautiful words, "I love you." Mean so much to the world. You're always loved…by someone.

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me_

"I love you…forever more."


End file.
